


Stupid (not so daily) Eva Drabbles

by Limetchen



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: I've been dealing with a writer's block lately so I decided to make small Twitter drabbles once a morning to maybe get motivated againDrabbles will probably include multiple ships and mostly Asumari because I'm garbage for that ship.
Relationships: Hyuuga Makoto/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Kaworu that's not how advertisment works

**Author's Note:**

> The first silly thing I wrote to make a horrible meme joke.
> 
> Kawoshin, enjoy.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now, Shinji-kun," Kaworu breathed against the crook of the young Ikari's neck as his head travelled upwards to Shinji's ear as he whispered his name. 

The smaller boy tried swallow, a foolish attempt to calm his nerves. No words could've described the sensation that rushed through his body when he felt Kaworu's breath against his ear. So after what felt like an agnozing eternity Kaworu spoke again, "Our McChicken Nuggets are now fifty percent off."


	2. What are you drinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Drabble with asumari, enjoy.

"What are you drinking?", Misato asked and raised her brow. She orginally needed to talk to Asuka and Mari because of the upcoming mission to recover Unit 01 from space before NERV could get their hands on the Eva. So when the woman entered her pilots' quarters she was expecting to see them bicker like they always do, maybe Asuka yelling or Mari teasing. What she didn't expect was seeing Asuka sit in the taller girl's lap with a cup in her hand.

Sure she had been aware of the nature of the girls' relationship (they weren't exactly subtle) but she had never truly seen them sitting like this.

"The tears of my enemies.", Asuka finally replied rather bluntly before resuming to sip at the drink. The British girl who's lap she was currently sitting in sighed and shock her head.

"Hot chocoalate."

The response Mari gave came out of nowhere, leaving Misato a little more puzzled than before. "Pardon me?"

With a small laugh the girl put her head on Asuka's shoulder, looking at the other girl slightly smugly, "It's cute she's trying buuuuut, she's drinking hot chocolate."

Misato had become stoic and cold over the years, she had to after the near Third Impact. But once she saw the slight reddening of Asuka's face and the pout she made the older woman couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Damnit. You couldn't even let me have that, Four-eyes?", the redhead grumbled.

"No can't do, your Highness," Mari threw back, "But you love me anyways, riiiiight?"

"...yes."

From there on Misato watched as Asuka's face grew even redder than her Eva Unit 02 when Mari decided to press a kiss on the girl's cheek. 

Maybe not all was right in the world, but these small moments made all the fighting and all the hardships worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I love them and they deserve more content.


	3. How to get away with murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shinji want to invite their friends over because Gendo isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3
> 
> Friendship stuff.

Twitter Drabble #3

With their father absent from home the Ikari-twins saw their chance to invite their friends over, a race between the two broke out about who can reach their phone first which was won by Shinji. Immediantly he chose the first contact in his list of friends, Asuka.

"C'mon...pick up," Shinji muttered, shifting a little to look at his sister who was watching him with her red eyes. Shinji always had wondered why Rei looked so diffrent with her blue hair and red eyes. Maybe humans can be albinos too?

His thinking was cut short when finally his friend finally decided to take the call. Asuka seemed to be out of breath Shinji would say based on her heavy breathing. 

"Hey Asuka, quick, come over!", the boy said with more enthusiasm than he orginally wanted to. 

"Can't," she simply said, "I'm burying a body."

What.

"You what? Asuka you don't joke about that!", the brown haired boy scolded his friend. "Besides-"

"- our father isn't home!", Rei finished for him.

Meanwhile on the other end of the line Asuka finished putting the dirt back to where it came from - chuckling at her unintented joke - and admired her handywork, it was almost like she never dug a hole here in the first place. The German girl put her shovel over her shoulder and smirked at the ground.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble is based on an incorrect quote posted on twitter by @//IncorrectNGE
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> Shinji, calling Asuka: "Come over!"
> 
> Asuka: "Can't, I'm burying a body."
> 
> Rei: "But our father isn't home!"
> 
> Asuka: "I know."


	4. I sorta did something stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari did something sorta stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter drabble #4
> 
> Asumari again.
> 
> Enjoy.

Twitter Drabble #4

Today had been a quiet day on Wunder, no Nemesis series' attacks, no updates on Unit 01 which was still in space and no other unpleasent suprises.

That was until one Mari Illustrious Makinami stormed into Ritsuko's office.

"Good day to you too, Mari."

The girl was a mess, she was panting like crazy, her face was red and she barely was able to form a coherrent sentence, "Sorry doc I just uh...yeah hi doc."

Ritsuko already had a few years of experience when it came to Mari's weird sides but even for her this was something else.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on or...?", the older woman started.

She watched as Mari seemed to try to find the right words, "Okay so uh I sorta did something stupid and I need advice but I don't want any judgement or criticism."

Ritsuko let out a snort, "And you came to me?"

The British girl nodded, she suddenly didn't seem so sure about this anymore.

"Okay fine, what did you do? Steal Asuka's Eva again?"

At the mention of her combatpartner's name Mari visibly tensed up. And did her face turn red again? So that must have been it.

"Dear god it is about Asuka," Ritsuko mutterted, "Mari what did you do???"

"You know how I may like Asuka?"

"You mean how you're madly and utterly in love with her and look at her like she's the greatest thing on this godforsaken planet?"

"Yes," the girl hissed at the doctor. "Listen so I may have decided to finally be open and tell her since we could die at any time and all-"

"Oh god."

"-and she didn't believe me, like she thought it's impossible that someone could love her-"

"Not suprising with her history."

"- so I got angry and told her again and she had the nerve to get angry at me for 'joking' about this so in the heat of the moment I kissed her and ran here."

It didn't happen often that someone managed to leave Ritsuko Akagi speechless but of course Mari managed to do so.

"Doc? Ritsuko?"

The woman in question leaned back in her chair and sighed before looking at Unit 08's pilot, "That's one hell of a mess you got yourself into, Mari."

The girl shifted uncomfortably on her spot, she was aware what a mess this is, god how aware she was.

"But, no one knows and understands Asuka better than you so go out there and be honest.", Ritsuko finally said, she even gave Mari a small smile.

It wasn't much advice, but it helped. So with that the uneasy expression the British girl wore since she entered Akagi's office morphed into her confident trademark smirk.

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome, now get going before I drag you to Asuka myself!"

"Got it, see ya!", Mari chirped and set off to find the object of her affection. Although as soon as the brunette was in the hallway she was pushed against the wall and staring up at her was the face of one Asuka Langely Shikinami.

Suddenly confidence seemed like a forgein concept when Asuka's lone blue eye bore it's glare right into her, maybe she should say something, "Hey Princess-", Mari started but was cut short when the smaller girl of the two mashed their lips together, and Mari felt herself smile into the kiss.

Of course it was Asuka who broke the gesture and spoke first, "Next time, don't fucking run away. Got it, Four-eyes?"

Unable to form a coherrent sentence all the taller pilot just responded with was a "Uh huh".

For the first time in a long, long time Asuka's angry expression softend into a genuine smile and Mari wonders if it's possible to fall in love with the same person twice.

"Alright enough, we have a synchtest!", Asuka quipped and started walking down the long hallway, "Don't keep them waiting, Four-eyes!"

"I'm right behind you, your Highness!", Mari said and followed after her princess, a big grin plastered across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect quote this is based on:
> 
> Mari: "I sorta did something stupid and I need advice but I don't want any judgement or criticism."
> 
> Ritsuko: "And you came to me?"


	5. I want to remind you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka wants to take a nap, Mari needs to remind her of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #5
> 
> Asumari...implied...kinda...mostly shenanigans.

Twitter Drabble #5

Years of dealing with memories and nightmares haunting her dreams taught Asuka to appeachiate a good nap during the day. So it happend that she lay there on her part of the bunkbed she shared with Mari, listening to the humming of Wunder's engine, hoping sleep would come in form of a nap before the nighterrors end up leaving her crying and shaking once more.

With the rumbling sound of WILLE's greatest achievement yet in her ears Asuka's breathing started to fall into a relaxed rythem, her eyelids felt so heavy that it would've been futile to open them again. 

And then-

Well, and then Asuka was violently ripped out of her half-asleep state by the room's door banging into the metal wall with a earshattering sound and in the doorframe standing was of course that damned Four-eyes, Mari.

"Four-eyes what the-"

"Princess, before you say anything, I want to remind you how much you adore me and how boring your life would be without me and how much you love me.", the British girl interrupted her redheaded roommate.

Said roommate dumbly stared at her partner with a mix of confusion and anger before a scream from down the hall got her attention.

"MARI, MOVE YOUR ASS AND COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!", the voice, that sounded an awful lot like Wunder's Captain Misato, screamed.

Mari had cringed at the scream, pleadingly looking at Unit 02's pilot with a small shrug.

"Mari, what the fuck did you do this time?"

"Hehe, you see it all started with me and Shigeru making a bet..."

"Oh my fucking god not again..."

"Oopsie...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect Quote this was based on:
> 
> Mari: "Princess, I want to remind you how much you adore me and how boring your life would be without me and how much you love me."
> 
> Asuka: "..."
> 
> Asuka: "What the fuck did you do this time?"


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka has a nightmare, Mari offers comfort.
> 
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbe #6
> 
> Asumari again.

Twitter Drabble #6

Years of sharing a room - and later on a bed - with Asuka taught Mari a lot of her partner's behavior when she sleeps. Such as the nightmares about her past that seemed to torment her ever single night.

Sometimes those dreams would wake Asuka up, sometimes they made her even more closed off than she already was, and sometimes the nightmares were so bad that redheaded girl was crying, shaking and screaming. Those were the cases that left Mari waking up first, watching as Asuka lived through the painful feeling of Unit 03 and herself being infected by the ninth angel, the feeling of Unit 01 ripping her Eva apart and the feeling of the entryplug's walls being crushed, breaking her body once more.

That's how it usually was, but tonight was diffrent. Asuka had been crying, mumbling something in...German? It must have been German since Mari was as fluent in English and Japanese as Asuka was yet didn't understand a single thing.

"Hey Princess, I don't really know what you're saying but you gotta wake up, okay?", Mari tried while carefully shaking Asuka, who didn't seem to take notice.

"Come on, this isn't the time to be stubborn, your Highness...", the brunette said. This time shaking her roommate harder than before seemed to do the trick and Asuka woke up, gasping out the word "Mama" as she did.

"Ich uh...Four-eyes?"

"Hey Princess...a nightmare?"

Asuka swallowed, her hand resting on her throat as she spoke, "Yeah it was, sorry I woke you up."

"Was it the one about Unit 03 or....?", the taller girl trailed off, waiting for some sort of confirmation of her theory.

"My mother.", Asuka simply stated.

It was all Mari needed to hear to move over to where the smaller girl was sitting, extending her arms towards her but stopping for a moment, "Is it alright if I hug you?"

The redheaded girl swallowed again and took a deep breath, her voice sounded like she was holding back a sob, "Yes."

Then in the matter of mere seconds Asuka was settled in her British partner's embrace, crying her soul out. It had become a ritual, an unspoken rule that they never talked about these moments outside of their quarters where it was just them.

After moments of sobbing filling their small room Asuka finally moved again to look at Unit 08's pilot, "Hey Mari?"

"Mhm?"

"Are...are you going to leave me?", there was uncertainty and fear in the smaller girl's tone and her grip on Mari's waist tighten a little.

"Oh Princess, not a chance in hell," the girl started, "If Third Impact can't get rid of me then nothing will, which means you and me are stuck with eachother for eternity."

It was so over the top, was so Mari that Unit 02's pilot had to laugh at how terrible that was, but also in relief. Mari had jokingly said it, and yet it carried enough truth to reassure Asuka that someone still cared, still loved her.

"Besiiiiiides~", the British girl sing sang, her face wore that stupid smug smirk she always had and Asuka never wanted to punch someone this bad, "why would I leave you if I can kiss you instead, dummy?"

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect Quote this was based on:
> 
> Asuka: "Are...are you going to leave me?"
> 
> Mari: "No you dummy, I'm going to kiss you."


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya asks Makoto for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #7
> 
> More shenanigans.

Twitter Drabble #7

It had been a peaceful day, birds were singing, the skies were clear and the citizens of Tokyo-03 were able to enjoy the wonderful warmth the sun gave off without any angelattacks.

Well most citizens did anyways since three of them were currently stuck at NERV HQ deep below the ground. Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga had been used to this, to simply stay at the bridge that was sitting on top of the MAGI supercomputers. It had been their routine for months.

Of course being stuck down there on the lookout for any angels that might be coming Toyko-03's way also brought great boredom with it for the three - as Major Katsuragi called them - bridge-bunnies. Browsing the internet, reading and banter were often the only things that kept the young adults from losing their mind, alothough their banter often took very embarassing turns when it came to Maya's unrequited feelings for Doctor Akagi and Makoto's no longer unrequited feelings for Misato, for the young NERV-technichian somehow had been able to conquer the older woman's heart. He was quite sure that this is the happiest he had ever been. Misato made Hyuga happy and Hyuga made Misato happy, sure even she admitted that he wasn't the type she'd usually go for, but that made his chest swell with pride.

At the current moment the young man was busy reading a few pages of the newest chapter of a manga he recently found interest in when Maya's voice cut through his readings, "You're dating Misato now, right?"

All Hyuga did was nod while answering, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Okay maybe he shouldn't have asked because now Maya turned around in her chair, looking directly at him, all her attention on him and it was quite frankly stressing Makoto out.

"Do you have any advice on how I could woo Ritsuko?"

The young man blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then he responded with the hard truth, "Just because I'm with Misato doesn't mean I know how I did."

"Come on, anything?"

"I don't have anything sorry-", Makoto was saying as a peeping sound from his console interrupted him. Immediantly he, Shigeru and Maya had switched from their banter and happy attitude to their serious ones.

"Alright guys it's a pattern orange, showtime," Shigeru called from his seat, Hyuga knew this was his signal to start the city's angelalert and within a short amount of time the bridge was on full battlestation.

A truly wonderful day in Tokyo-03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote this was based:
> 
> Maya: "You're dating Misato now, right?"
> 
> Makoto: "Yeah?"
> 
> Maya: "Do you have advice on how I could woo Ritsuko?"
> 
> Makoto: "Just because I'm with Misato doesn't mean I know how I did."


	8. What do you sleep with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya asks a very serious question.
> 
> Mari's answer is...shoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally drabble #8, sorry for the wait but writer's block's a bitch

Twitter Drabble #8

Somehow Mari found herself in the middle of a discussion about "What would you do if a crewmember was a NERV-spy and would break into your room?". It was silly and yet something they needed to do after the rest of the night had been so unecessarily stressful thanks to a false alarm on Wunder that left the ship's crew deprived of the precious sleep they needed to function like proper human beings. So she didn't mind and listened as Sumire began bragging about sleeping with a knife under her pillow.

The British girl's eyes flicker over into the direction of Senior bridge-bunny Maya, who was chuckling like crazy. "Ha! I sleep with a sword under my pillow!", the woman proudly anounced.

On the other end of the table Ritsuko, who had been quiet for the most part, finally quipped, "Can confirm!"

It was only then that Mari saw her chance to have some real fun. "Weak.", she said flatly without looking up.

"Yeah? Then what do you sleep with?", Maya demanded.

Mari let her gaze wander towards the other end of the room to a dark corner where a very special princess had been sitting the whole time. The brunette kept her eyes on the figure sitting in the shadow, her face turned into that smug trademark smirk she was so known for. Finally she looked Maya in the eye and simply said, "Asuka."

Maya's eyes grew wide, some people snickered or out right laughed at this, but the best reaction was of course coming from Asuka herself who ended up spitting her entire drink across the room, coughing loudly. 

"Damnit Four-eyes!", she yelled mortified.

Finally even Mari broke and began to laugh.

Seems like some truths can be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect quote this was based on:
> 
> Sumire: "I sleep with a knife under my pillow."
> 
> Maya: "Ha! I sleep with a sword under my pillow."
> 
> Mari: "Weak."
> 
> Maya: "What do you sleep with?"
> 
> Mari: "Asuka."
> 
> Asuka: [spits out drink]


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Drabble #9
> 
> Asumari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hällochen! 
> 
> Before you read this let me explain some things.
> 
> First thing, I was orginally planning on being a little more consistent with the drabbles. But one of them got so oit of hand that I'm turning it into an actual oneshot, hence why I'm kinda busy rn.
> 
> Second thing, it's 11pm and I'm dead tired.
> 
> Third thing, this drabble is based on a tweet I made that was about this: Theories saying that Manga Mari and Rebuild Mari are the same person but that she was absorbed by 05's core or frozen gave me an idea. Let's go with 05's core having absorbed Mari and for some reason she comes back. For her it was like no time passed BUT it's actually been 17 years since she was last known to be alive. Now Mari becomes part of NERV and is thrown into the Events of NGE (Manga or Anime)
> 
> That's it.

Twitter Drabble #9

Mari hated this, all of this.

Sitting in this stupid room with the stupid window that allowed her and the others to look at the stupid testplugs with the stupid Evapilots in them. 

Her head was resting on the palm of her hand, her ears listening to the constant bickering coming from the Third and Second Children. They had been like this all week, avoiding her, speaking in hushed whispers and acting like nothing was wrong when she came by.

It hurt, god how it hurt. She'd never say that out loud of course, but it reminds her of the time when she used to be in University with Kyoko and Yui - Shinji and Asuka didn't even realise how much they act like their mothers with their bickering. It reminded her of the time when she first lost someone she loved, when she lost Yui to...to Gendo of all people. 

She's supposed to be 33 now, she thinks. And yet bodily and mentally nothing about her had changed, she was still just a jealous sixteen year old child. A bitter laugh claws at the back of Mari's throat and threatens to come out at the thought. She holds it back.

Jealousy had started to keep her awake at night by shedding endless bitter tears yet again.

After two hours of data collecting and bickering the three Evapilots were allowed to go. Their testresults were as Mari expected, Rei had the lowest synchratio, Shinji came second and Asuka had thehighest score. It was something the German girl took great pride in, and despite everything that was troubling her Mari took her time to watch Asuka swell with pride. 'Cute.' The brunette always thought at the display.

But then it was time to leave and go home, or rather go to that run down garbage dump Gendo called "an apartment". Mari sighed and set off. With her NERV-ID in her right hand, ready to be swiped through the cardreader, while her left hand rested on the strap of her bag she stepped through the empty corridors. 

Well...almost empty corridors.

Just a few meters before the exit, next to a bench was standing Asuka herself, seemingly waiting for someone.

'Probably Shinji.' Mari snapped internally. She collected herself, prepared and ready to be ignored she started to walk past the Second Child until suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and yanked back. "Hey!" The brunette sneered angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Gott...will you stop being so loud? I just wanna talk to you." Asuka replied, making 'tch' sound.

"You didn't want to talk to me all week long. What changed so suddenly? Was Shinji not enough anymore?"

Asuka's looked down, ashamed of her rather rude behavior. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I just needed his help."

Mari raised a brow, "You needed his help?"

Asuka groaned, running her hands down her face in frustration. "Just hear me out?"

Mari huffed. "Fine."

"I'm not good at this, and I sure as hell won't say it again so listen closely." Asuka growled. "You're annoying, fucking irritading and I hate it when you hum during synchtest."

Mari stares and the smaller girl, wondering just where in god's name Asuka is going with this. Meanwhile said girl shuffled a little closer, "But for some reason I like it...and I kinda like...you and was hoping you'd come over on Saturday."

There it was. Mari was sure she looked like a total idiot right now, staring in disbelief and gaping like a fish. Asuka didn't avoid her, she liked her. Liked her!

Sadly Mari's reaction seemed to radiate the exact opposite of what she truly felt as Asuka's face twisted into anger, "If you don't feel the same way? Fine. But we never mention this again, we forget it happend and we're nothing but colleagues."

"Wait, no no no no no no no! That's not what I meant! I like you too dummy!"

Now it was Asuka's turn to gape like a fish on dry land.

"And I'd gladly come over, Princess" Mari said happily.


	10. Can I sit here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari wantas to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Asumari, enjoy.

Twitter Drabble #10

Half-heartedly Asuka was poking around in her "food", if you could even call this weird mass that. She really wasn't a fan of the cafetria on board of AAA Wunder, they didn't even try to serve something decent here, like it was some order from the higher-ups. The mental image almost made Asuka chuckle even if she was way to tired for this, laughing and talking. 

She just wanted some damn sleep after this ridiculously long synchtest with Unit 02 thanks to some changes the team did to the red behemoth. 

Mindlessly she kept poking the substence on her plate like one of those kids that poked a dead worm with a stick by the street you used to see years ago. But at some point a shadow started looming above Asuka and she knew all to well who that was. The redheaded girl raised her head and unsuprisingly Mari's visage smiled at her. "Hey Pincess, can I sit her?" She asked, pointing at Asuka. The German pilot followed with her eyes to where her partner was pointing at and...oh.

Oh.

So that's it.

Asuka cursed softly at the feeling of her face heating up. She cleared her throat and spoke, "That's...my lap."

Mari didn't seem fazed, not even in the slightest. No no she even seemed kind of insulted, as if Asuka had thrown every ugly detail and insult she could muster at the taller girl. "Y'know Princess," she started as her foot inpatiently tapped on the floor, "that didn't answer my question."

Unit 02's pilot wanted to scream at how easy Mari could ask for something like this.

With her face as red as the colossal beast she piloted Asuka mumbled a quiet "yes". Mari smiled and took her place in Asuka lap, happily munching the stuff WILLE tried to sell as "food" and Asuka swears she wanted to die of embarasent right there and right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect Quote this was based on:
> 
> Mari: "May I sit here?"
> 
> Asuka: "That’s...my lap."
> 
> Mari: "That doesn’t answer my question."


	11. Loving someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuga and Misato talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Drabble #11

Twitter Drabble #11

The kettle was whistling, the water it contained was boiling and Hyuga wasted no time. In a swift motion he opened his cupboard to take out two mugs. He closed the piece of furniture, filled the mugs with water and a teabag and slowly made his way over to his unexpected guest.

"Be careful, it's hot." The man warned her caringly.

"Thank you." The female next to him said, throwing him a small smile despite how drunk she was.

Makoto blushed, making the Major chuckle. "I-It's no problem, Misato!"

Misato laughed again, shaking her head from side to side. "I doubt that it was 'no problem' to carry me here."

"Oh, I swear that was okay. I'm just sorry I brought you to my place and not yours..." The younger man apologized nervously.

Misato frowned, her grip on the white mug with a small bear on it tightened, her voice was quiet when she spoke, "No I should be sorry...I know how you feel about me and I keep using you-"

"Oh Misato-"

"I always do this, y'know? Throw myself at some guy-"

"Misato, please stop-"

"And when I get too close I get scared and run away!"

"Misato, stop."

"And it's even worse now because you're my friend!"

"Stop that-"

"Why, Makoto?...Why do you love me when I'm a horrbile woman!"

"Stop it already!" Hyuga said, his tone was firm but gentle as his arms wrapped themself around Misato to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. In that moment the woman burried her head in his shoulder, sobbing loudly. Whatever it was that troubled her seemed to be a very deep wound and Hygua decided that simply letting her know he was here is the best course of action.

So they sat there, hugging like two old sailors clinging to a boat, like eachother's last support.

"Loving somone..." Hyuga mumbled, barely audible but loud enough for Misato to hear. "Loving someone means loving and accepting their weaknesses and fears as much as everything else. If those things are part of who you are then...then that's okay since it's all you."

The purple-haired woman didn't, couldn't answer. Nothing she might've said would've carried the same meaning or weight, so she simply smiled into Makoto's shoulder and the woman was sure Hyuga noticed it.

He replied with a smile of his own.


	12. A challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura doesn't back down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #12
> 
> Just...slice of life WILLE stuff???

Twitter Drabble #12

With firm and quick steps Sakura strolled through Wunder's halls. Her destination? The quarters belonging to the pilots of Evangelion Units 02 and 08.

She walked around another corner, through another set of troops or past other members of WILLE's medical staff and she greeted each with a smile and wave with her free hand. 

When finally Sakura reached the room she knocked, entering only when she heard a familiar voice say "come in". The door slid open with a hiss and the young Lieutenant stepped through the doorframe. 

"Hey Asuka I brought you the medication you asked for- Hey are you okay?" Sakura's voice which was orginally optimistic quickliy twisted itself into worry at the sight before her. The room a mess, pillows and blankets thrown across it and before Sakura's feet was lying a black cloth that belonged to Asuka - her eyepatch. Sakura knew this was bad as Asuka only ever took the cloth off when there was something troubling her.

"Don't bother I'm just...upset." The Evapilot spoke, quick and almost hushed.

The brunette put the medicine she brought with her on the nearby table, a hum passing her lips. "Is there maybe anthing I can do to cheer you up?"

"No, I don't think anything can cheer me up." the redheaded girl laughed bitterly.

Now this?

This was a challenge.

And if there is one thing Sakura had learned in her life then it was not backing away from a challenge - Misato blames years of Asuka's influence for this. Sakura doesn't disagree.

With a firm nod to herself the young medical officer ran out of the room. Asuka says nothing can cheer her up? Well Sakura knows the one thing that Asuka loves more than anything. Or rather...the one person Asuka loves more than anything. So it came that barely ten minutes after she left the Evapilot's quarters, she was back again. Only this time she wasn't alone.

The young adult pokes her head into the room, Asuka was sitting on the bed like she did before. "Nothing can cheer you up you say?" Sakura questioned sarcastically.

"Gott I told you-" And then Asuka went quiet when she saw the person Sakura brought along. "Four-eyes..."

"Hey Princess." Mari smiled, her voice carrying a warmth specifically reserved for Asuka. She slowly moved towards her partner, extendng her arms.

And then Sakura left.

The door shut close and she leaned against it, sighing in relief and triumph.

She won this challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorrect Quote this was based on:
> 
> Asuka: "I'm upset and nothing can cheer me up."
> 
> Sakura, bringing Mari into the room: "Nothing?"
> 
> Asuka, fighting back a smile: "Damnit."


	13. Kind-of-angel roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #13

Twitter Drabble #13

Asuka was becoming really desprate by now. So desprate that she even pressed her pillow over her head like little children did when they were scared, but nothing helped. Mari was just such a loud and...passionate talker that probably even a Fourth Impact wouldn't be able to make her shut up at all. 

With a frustrated groan the Evapilot dragged her hands down her face. It was useless. With Mari having a phonecall with some new bridge-bunny - who's name Asuka didn't even bother to learn - taking a nap was nothing more than a far away dream.

'Ha...like so many other things.' The redhead thought.

With her finally having given up on sleep Eva Unit 02's pilot decided to listen to her partner's call even when it was nothing special at all. Smalltalk, dumb jokes and more technical stuff were talked about for minutes, maybe even hours, and Asuka was this close to just leaving until...

Until the two participants of the call talked about meeting up. Now this got Asuka's attention, she was a curious being afterall. Informations like time and place were planned easily and quickly.

"Hey, is it okay if I bring my kind-of-angel roommate aka girlfriend along?" Mari asked suddenly.

It caught mentioned girlfriend - who was sitting on the top bunk of their bunkbed - off guard. Asuka was fumming. Out of all the Lilin that lived on this planet it was of course Mari - the most annoying Lilin of them all - who had taken her heart and had the bravery to tease about that part of herself.

Shaking the thought out if her mind the redheaded pilot yelled, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But techicially Ritsuko said that you're kind of an ange-" And before Mari could finish her sentence her beloved partner threw a pillow at her.

Asuka growled, Mari laughed. The British girl took her glasses and properly placed them on the bridge of her nose again, her eyes gazing up at the object of her affection and she smiled. "But you're my very own, very special angel, Princess~" She said, her voice carrying a tone that almost made it seem like she sang the sentence. 

Hoping to save herself from Mari's teasing Asuka pulled the brim of her hat with the catears down to hide her blush. "Stupid Four-eyes..." The smaller girl grumbled and yet couldn't help her smile.


	14. The same I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu and Shinji watch the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #14 feat Kawoshin

Twitter Drabble #14

After countless loops and timelines stargazing had become the one thing Kaworu looked forward to the most. Laying next to Shinji and watching the boy's face light up as he talked about the bright carpet of thousands and millions of stars sticking to the nightsky, hearing his voice soften and his hands make those silly gestures made Kaworu feel at ease and happy. 

It was moment like these when he'd chuckle at Shinji's enthusiasm. "You know, I truly believe I was born just to meet you here." He says, smiling from ear to ear. Shinji blinks, his face gaining a pink colour as he looks away shyly. Kaworu doesn't mind that he didn't receive a response; he never minded this. Afteralll, he knew that Shinji wasn't good at bearing his heart out to someone. So they silently lay there, the old cement floor underneath them, the red soil of the wasteland around them, the stars above them and warmth in their hearts.

But time flies by, and too soon they'd pilot Unit 13 again, fighting against Asuka and Mari in the old Central Dogma. Briefly Kaworu wonders if they'd ever be able to live in peace, be friends and be...just happy.

A bitter thought that maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Shinji it's getting late, you should go to bed." Kaworu gently offered to break the silence, but no response. Unsuprisngly Shinji had fallen asleep, softly snoring to himself. The grey-haired boy sits up. "Should've seen that coming." He mumbles to himself. His eyes gaze at Shinji and the way his face looks so peaceful for once. Nagisa couldn't help himself at the sight and brushed a streak of the other boy's hair out his face.

"You never truly change, do you? Deep down you'll always be the Shinji I know and..." He whisper and sighs fondly. "You're still the same Shinji I know and love..."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to you all


End file.
